


Devil's Playthings

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yeah this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with teeth. One night, Éponine had bit down hard on Cosette’s collarbone as she came. Cosette had struck Éponine across the face in hasty retaliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Playthings

It had started with teeth. One night, Éponine had bit down hard on Cosette’s collarbone as she came. Cosette had struck Éponine across the face in hasty retaliation. Their sex immediately became far rougher than either of them had experienced. It quickly became clear that they both had their own tastes, desires and fantasies, so they took turns being in control.

It was late into the night, and Cosette was just finishing the last of her tea, when Éponine waltzed into their living room in a tiny red lingerie set.

“Cosette?” Éponine said, adopting a breathy voice much different than her usual rougher one.

“Yes, my dear?” Cosette replied, her mouth twisting into the beginnings of a smile as she recognized that a game had begun.

“I’ve done something bad,” Éponine ran her fingers against her own inner thigh, her eyes sparkling with barely contained mischief. “I was bored and waiting for you and I lost control. I started touching myself.”

Cosette rose from her chair and stalked over to her girlfriend. She grabbed Éponine roughly by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Éponine reached out, struggling, and dug her fingernails into Cosette’s arm.

“Did I give you permission to masturbate?” Cosette hissed, using her free hand to palm against the damp fabric between Éponine’s thighs.

“No,” Éponine choked out, grinding herself against Cosette’s hand.

“That’s right,” Cosette kept her grip firm on the other girl’s throat. “But you’re a fucking nympho, so you went against the rules. Broken rules come with consequences, Éponine.”

She released her grip on Éponine, who gasped and rubbed at her neck. She gave her girlfriend a shove in the direction of the bedroom. Éponine threw herself on the on the bed, eager as ever to receive her punishment.

Cosette knelt by the chest of drawers, and removed the purple rope. She crawled on top of Éponine, and held her wrists against the bedframe.

“Can’t have you touching yourself again, you dirty slut,” she told Éponine as she tied her hands to the bedframe. Éponine groaned and tugged at her restraints.

Éponine liked Cosette to talk dirty and even shame her. It would have made Cosette uncomfortable, had she not been rewarded with the cries of pleasure that tore from her lover’s lips.

“You’re not getting out of those,” Cosette warned as she tugged off her clothes. “And since you won’t shut up, you’ll have to be gagged.”

She returned, naked, to the drawer. Éponine could do nothing but watch helplessly as she retrieved a ball gag and several other items from the drawer.

“Please, Cosette, don’t do this,” Éponine nearly groaned.

“You’re pretty when you beg,” the fair girl soothed. “But you won’t get away so easily.”

She placed the gag in Éponine’s mouth and rolled her over, bringing her lithe legs over her knees. Before Éponine could react, she had pulled a crop from behind her back and brought it hard against the dark-haired girl’s ass.

Éponine’s eyes widened and she squealed against her gag. Cosette giggled and kissed the reddening mark.

She’d be lying if she said the position of power didn’t turn her on.

She brought the crop down again, relishing in the crack it made against her girlfriend’s skin. Éponine’s muffled cry was louder that time, and Cosette could feel just how wet the girl was getting. She struck Éponine one last time and slid from underneath her.

“You’re being surprisingly good for a dirty whore,” Cosette said sweetly, unclasping Éponine’s bra and tossing it to the floor. She nipped on one of her-pebble hard nipples and pulled Éponine’s red underwear down to her ankles. Slowly, she removed the gag that Éponine strained at so hard.

“See?” Cosette said as Éponine let out a brief sob. “Good girls get rewarded.”

“Cosette, Cosette,” Éponine moaned deliriously. “Oh, fuck me, please. Fuck me hard, I need you.”

“Uh uh,” the girl tossed her chestnut hair and rubbed her hands across Éponine’s full breasts. “Not until you tell me what you are.”

“I’m what ever you fucking want me to be. Please!”

“Wrong,” Cosette sang. “I already told you what you are. You’re a filthy whore.”

Éponine slid her knees up and tugged hard at the rope that bound her to the bed. “I’m a filthy whore. I’m good for nothing. God, Cosette, please!”

Satisfied by the response, Cosette got up, very aware of the throbbing between her own legs. Truthfully, she desired sex as much as her partner, but took pleasure in making Éponine wait. She retrieved the final pieces from where she had placed them on the nightstand. Éponine whimpered as Cosette hooked their vibrating dildo into the strap-on, and set it around her waist. She switched on the dial and hummed in approval as it began to vibrate against her clitoris.

“You want to be fucked, my little wolf,” Cosette murmured and ran her tongue against Éponine’s earlobe. The other girl shivered and up again. “Then I will fuck you until you scream.”

She gave the bottle of lube on the table a quick squirt, and rubbed it against the dildo, before roughly entering Éponine’s pussy. She was so wet, so tight. Éponine yelped as she was penetrated. She jerked her wrists, desperate to free herself and pull Cosette close, but the girl laughed sharply and began to ride her.

“Kiss me,” Éponine gasped.

Cosette slapped her across the face. “Did you just give me an order, bitch?”

“No! No, I’m sorry. Kiss me, please?”

Cosette leaned down and complied, pressing her lips roughly against Éponine’s while she undulated on top of her. Éponine moaned and pushed her tongue deep into Cosette’s mouth, as if to equal the penetration. Cosette withdrew with a wicked grin, and began to push her hips against Éponine’s with renewed fervor. Éponine was dripping wet and very close to orgasm. Cosette never failed to be thrilled by the pleasure they could bring each other. Of course, the vibrator that rubbed against her pussy helped greatly. She let out a sigh of complete happiness.

Éponine was practically mashing her hips against Cosette’s, attempting fruitlessly to force the dildo deeper inside of her.

“Are you read to come, my love?” Cosette asked, stroking Éponine’s face.

“Yes,” the girl whined. “Harder. Hurt me.”

“Gladly.”

Cosette wrapped her hands against Éponine’s throat once more, watching as the lack of oxygen intensified her desire.

“Hurry up, slut,” Cosette attempted to snarl, but she no longer sounded strong, as every word was interrupted by her own gasps.

With bulging eyes and an open mouth, Éponine orgasmed and cried out loudly. Still slamming herself against the dildo, she came a second time, burying her face into the pillow.

Transfixed by her lover’s orgasms, Cosette let go of Éponine’s throat and grasped at her breasts again. She scratched her nails down Éponine’s chest, leaving marks that would be visible for days. Her breathing shallowed and her sighs turned to whimpers as she saw white and climaxed hard.

When her pleasure had reduced, Cosette removed the strap-on and turned the vibrations off. She laughed and slid the dildo out of Éponine, placing it on the table to be cleaned later. Éponine panted as Cosette placed loving kisses on every inch of skin she had hit, scratched and bitten. When she freed Éponine from her binds, the submissive girl laughed and wrapped her arms around her dominant partner. The sheets were tangled and the entire room smelled of sex.

“Christ,” Éponine grinned and rubbed at her sore wrists. “That was amazing.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Cosette frowned.

“Oh, you did. You always do. And I love it,” Éponine kissed Cosette’s damp forehead. “But just give me a few minutes to calm down. I’m gonna be walking funny for a few days.”


End file.
